A story of hapiness
by YukikoTeto Y HikaRinnyKagamine
Summary: La felicidad. ¿Qué es eso? es algo que siempre he querdio encontrar... y de alguna manera quiero hacerlo... Pero... ¿Se puede dejar el dolor de un amor pasado y seguir adelante? La vida en la isla, eso lo es todo para mí.
1. Chapter 1

Todo comenzó cuando quise viajar, debido a mis sueños.

Había muchas cosas que quería hacer, y la ciudad no era el lugar perfecto para cumplirlos.

Así que me embarqué en el barco de inmigración.

Pero mi aventura no duró mucho... el barco se hundió, casi todas las personas murieron allí.

Tuve suerte, al encontrar buenos amigos, como Taro, Felicia, Elliot y Natalie, que estaban en la isla conmigo, me encargaron la granja que había en la isla.

Felizmente, la llevé con responsabilidad. Poco a poco llegó más gente a la isla, nuestro plan no era escapar, sino que la isla prosperara.

Chen me vendía semillas, Gannon era el carpintero, podía hacer cualquier cosa, Mirabelle y Julia vendían animales.

El tiempo pasó y llegó otra persona...

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! —me levanté, estaba durmiendo, todo mi mundo estaba al revés, mi cabello despeinado y mi aliento, ni hablar...

—Hola.

Me di la vuelta. Y ahí lo vi.

Alto, blanco, y con unos extraños ojos de color violeta, tenía un sombrero que cubría sus cabellos blanquecinos, llevaba un estilo vaquero.

—Ho... Hola... —bajé la mira y miré mi aspecto—. ¡AAAH!

Entré de nuevo a la casa y me cambié rápidamente.

—Ahora sí, hola —me hice el pelo atrás en una señal de coqueteo.

—Soy Vaughn, trabajo como ganadero, traigo animales a la isla, Mirabelle y Julia me dijeron que debía conocerte, ya que llevas una granja, bueno, hoy no tocaba, pero de todos modos quería decirte hola. Es hora de que me vaya. Adiós.

Cerré la puerta de inmediato, todo había sido tan rápido.

Y ese chico...

Se parecía tanto a él.

—Rei... —susurré.

El chico que siempre quise...

Se parecía tanto a él...


	2. En busca de algo llamado Felicidad

**Wiiii****, apenas ya poco tiempo y ya tengo un comentario xD muchas gracias a Chris Shino, me ha animado mucho saber que aún hay gente que lee, ay, yo también los comenzaré a leer en inglés (?**

**Bueno, bueno, ya empiezo C:**

* * *

A story of hapiness

Harvest Moon

Capítulo I: En busca de algo llamado felicidad.

*Narra Chelsea*

Despierto nuevamente, en una mañana fría y desolada, la manta que cubría mi cuerpo se ha caído, y el otro lado de la cama está vacío. Me levanté y observé la hermosa vista que tenía, un amanecer saliendo. Lo observé durante un buen rato.

—Es realmente hermoso... —suspiré, el aire se quedaba pegado a la ventana y algunas veces mi voz recorría toda mi pequeña habitación, el hecho de que hablaba muy alto y de que vivía sola... hacía que hubiese al menos algo de vida en la habitación.

A un lado de la mesa, en una pequeña mesita de noche; vi el reloj que tenía.

—¡¿Ya son las 8?! —grité, el tiempo pasaba rápido, y la carcacha de despertador que tenía no había sonado—. ¡Maldición!

Quería matar al despertador...

Iba llegando tarde a lo que podía ser la reconstrucción total de mi vida.

Tengo un propósito, o más bien, un deseo, realmente, quiero encontrar un buen lugar para vivir.

En donde no tenga miedo de salir de casa, por los hombres que afuera recorren los sucios callejones, ni gente que te reciba mal al entrar un lugar, sólo necesitaba un lugar donde al menos puedas recibir una cálida bienvenida...

De forma rápida, corro por toda mi estrecha habitación, mientras me visto, antes de salir, me coloqué lo que me identificaba, un pañuelo rojo, ese pañuelo rojo que me habían dado de niña, era como mi mejor amigo... para mí era una pertenencia muy valiosa. Tomé mi mochila y salí de la habitación.

Devolví las llaves al recepcionista, y al salir, la nieve aún habitaba la ciudad, volteé y observé aquél viejo edificio donde viví por un tiempo, era mi casa, después de todo, pero debía esforzarme mucho por seguir adelante.

—Qué frío... —suspiré, recordé que tenía que ir a...—. ¡EL BARCO!

Corrí y corrí, sin importar a quien tropezara.

—¡El barco de inmigración va a zarpar! ¡Todos a bordo!

—¡Esperen un momento, por favor! —grité moviendo mis manos de un lado a otro.

—¿Vas a subir? ¡Llegas por los pelos!

Seguidamente, el marinero me dio paso al barco. Estábamos a finales de invierno, pero aún así, nevaba muchísimo, y el agua estaba helada.

—De seguro todo irá bien... seguro encontramos nuevas tierras...

Creo que en ese pequeño instante sentí un cálido sentimiento en mi corazón.

—¿Será esto... la felicidad? ¡Nah, no es posible que algo tan pequeñito surja así en alguien! —no estaba segura de que era lo que me pasaba, sin embargo, sonreí, me esforzaría mucho, daría lo mejor de mí.

El estómago me rugía, bajé a uno de los buffets que había y comí un poco, debía ahorrar, ahora sólo me quedaba ir a descansar. Pedí una llave, eran muy amables al llevarnos a encontrar un lugar para vivir, y además darnos hospedaje.

Era una pequeña habitación, pero algo es algo, había una cama y un sofá. Tiré mi mochila en éste y me recosté en la cama, me había entrado sueño tan pronto había estado recostada allí.

Soñé con mi madre... el día que unas personas se la llevaban, y yo estaba sola. Una mujer me acogió y me llevó al orfanato, en donde crecí desde que tenía 6 años. Allí había conocido a mi mejor amigo...

*Flashback*

Era nueva en ese lugar, era tan frío, tan oscuro y seco que me entraba miedo sólo al verlo.

—¿Qué pasó con mi mamá? —pregunté asustada.

—Linda... —musitó la mujer que me llevaba de la mano hacia aquél lugar, parecía estar triste.

Me había explicado que mi mamá no volvería, que se la habían llevado.

—¿Por qué?, ¿por qué se llevaron a mamá?

—No lo sé, linda, lo importante es que tú estás bien... —la mujer derramó algunas lágrimas, para ese entonces yo no entendía muy bien.

Los días pasaron, no tenía amigos ni enemigos, era bastante solitaria, me a pasaba en el patio, mirando las nubes, y haciendo dibujos en la arena.

Pero ese día no me sentía bien, había recordado que mamá me había dicho algo, que se iría porque había cometido muchos errores, que se la llevarían muy lejos y jamás podría volver.

"A pesar de que estemos separadas, nuestros corazones, juntos siempre estarán"

Y allí me la arrebataron, sin si quiera haberle podido decir cuanto la quería.

Mis pequeñas lágrimas caían secamente en la arena, detrás de mí, vi una sombra pasar.

—¿Qué tienes, niña? —preguntó un niño, con tono seco, su cabello blanco, sus ojos de color púrpura y su actitud lo distinguían de los demás, él era diferente.

—N-nada importante... —limpié mis lágrimas—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Rei —dijo solamente.

—Y-yo ¡Soy Chelsea! ¡Mucho gusto! —había vuelto a la normalidad, en el momento en el que traté de darle la mano el niño puso una expresión de desagrado.

—Igual —dijo dándome la espalda.

Sonreí, era diferente, me agradaba.

—¿Quieres jugar conmigo? —pregunté poniéndome en frente de él.

—¿Jugar? —levantó una ceja.

—¡Sí! ¡Ven conmigo! —lo tomé de la mano y lo llevé hacia el bosque.

Era un bosque grande, pero ya estaba acostumbrada, así que sabía cómo salir bien de allí.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó él sin cambiar de expresión.

—¡En el bosque! —reí.

—...

—¿Qué pasa? ¡Hey, vamos a jugar a Caperucita y el Lobo!

—No gracias...

—Dije... ¡Vamos a jugar a Caperucita y el Lobo!

Lo tomé de la mano y le obligué a venir conmigo, le llevé a la pradera, era algo especial para mí, ese sitio me tranquilizaba.

—No quiero jugar —se negó.

—De acuerdo... —bajé la vista—. ¡Pero! ¡Ven, siéntate!

Me senté, y le hice un espacio para que se sentase a observar algo conmigo. El pequeño niño suspiró. Se sentó a mi lado y sonrió al ver lo que se aproximaba.

—El atardecer... —tenía una sonrisa muy linda.

Asentí y le devolví la sonrisa, era muy agradable estar con alguien, y poder compartir las cosas que me gustaban.

—Por cierto... ¿Qué edad tienes? —me preguntó él.

—¡Voy a cumplir siete en primavera! —exclamé emocionada abalanzándome sobre él.

—¡QUÍTATE DE ENCIMA!

Y ese fue el gran comienzo de una linda amistad que entablamos él y yo.

Nos la pasábamos juntos siempre, yo le quería mucho, siempre cuando trataba de abrazarlo, éste aceptaba, por lo cual ya me había agarrado confianza.

*Fin Flashback*

—Rei... —unas pequeñas gotas de agua tocaban mis mejillas—. Agua... lluvia... frío...

Me levanté, aún tenía sueño, en la ventana, vi como las olas nos embestían, me asusté al instante.

—¡Las olas nos sacuden! ¡Agárrense bien! —dijo el capitán en medio de un megáfono.

El barco se tambaleaba, al igual que yo, no podía asimilar lo qué estaba ocurriendo.

Relámpagos resonaban en mis oídos, y los rayos me cegaban.

Tomé mi mochila, era algo importante para mí, salí a pedir ayuda, pero debido al agua en el piso, resbalé y me golpeé con una de las barandas del barco.

Pensaba que ahí había acabado todo, me despedí de mis 18 años de vida, de mi mejor amigo y amor platónico, y... del sueño.

Pero no tenía idea...

—Felicia, se está moviendo, trae agua.

De lo que el destino me deparaba...

Todo estaba oscuro, escuchaba voces... pero no veía nada... ¡¿Acaso estaba ciega?!

—¡Hey! ¿Estás bien? ¡Vamos, despierta! —una voz mayor me animaba.

Abrí los ojos, vi a dos personas en frente de mí, me dolía mucho la cabeza, tosí bastante al haber regresado, ¿Cómo lo había logrado?

—¿Estás bien?

Los personajes eran; una hermosa joven, de cabello rojo, que no parecía tener más de 35 años, y un anciano que cargaba un bastón.

—Sí... —dije atareada.

—¿Venía alguien contigo?

—No...

—Bueno, así como ves... el barco se ha hundido, somos los únicos sobrevivientes y hemos quedado varados en ésta isla.

Tenía cierta melancolía al oír eso... el barco... las personas, había gente buena, gente que quería encontrar un buen lugar para vivir. Gente, como yo.

—No te desanimes, hemos sobrevivido, y estamos en tierra, me llamo Taro y ella es mi hija Felicia.

—Es un gusto, linda —se presentó la mujer.

—¿Tú cómo te llamas? —preguntó el ancianito mirándome con curiosidad.

—Yo... soy... ehm... no lo sé...

Ambos me miraron perplejos y confundidos.

—¡¿NO SABES TU PROPIO NOMBRE?! —gritó el hombre.

—N- ¡No lo sé! ¡Lo olvidé! sé que quería encontrar un lugar hermoso, para vivir bien y eso... pero... no sé quién soy.

—¡¿SABES ESO Y NO SABES TU PROPIO NOMBRE?! —volvió a gritar.

—Pobre criatura... —comentó la mujer.

—Como sea... ¿Dónde están Elliot y Natalie?

Justo en ese preciso momento, llegaron dos muchachos, una chica muy linda de ojos cafés y cabello corto y rojo, y un chico de ojos del mismo color, con cabello rojo y lentes.

—Linda, ellos son mis hijos, Natalie y Elliot —los presentó la Felicia con una linda sonrisa.

—¡¿Dónde rayos estaban?! —tantos gritos me tenían aturdida.

—¡Aaaaah, cállate! —respondió la muchacha tapándose los oídos, a lo que su abuelo se enfadó por dicha reacción.

—Tranquilo abuelo, sólo estábamos explorando un poco la isla —dijo el muchacho con un aire de tranquilidad—. ¿Y tú, quién eres?

Se me acercó un poco y sonrió.

—Ella es... —el anciano hizo una pausa—. Una chica que encontramos en la orilla de la playa que es una sobreviviente.

—Sí pero cual es su nom...

—¡ESO NO IMPORTA! Ahora... debemos hallar refugio, todos, síganme.

El ancianito nos guió como si ya conociese la isla perfectamente.

—Perfecto... podemos vivir aquí.

Dentro de la isla, habían unas cuantas viviendas, estaban deshabitadas y un tanto polvorientas, pero no hay nada que un buen trabajo con esfuerzo no pueda hacer.

—Sí, no se caerá —dijo Natalie dándole ligeras patadas a la parte trasera de la casa.

—Hey... tú... sígueme —me llamó Taro.

Nos adentramos un poco más en la isla, y encontramos algo que parecía ser...

—¡Una granja! —exclamó Taro feliz—. ¡Perfecto! Puedes vivir aquí, y...

Levanté una ceja, él quería decirme algo.

—Puedes llevar la granja.

—¡Eh! Pero... eso es mucha respon...— de pronto, recordé mi sueño, si quería cumplirlo, debía esforzarme mucho—. L- ¡Lo haré!

—¡Perfecto! Entonces... descansa mañana hablaremos de todo esto.

El anciano siguió su camino alejándose, entré a la casa. Era pequeña, había una mesa, una cama, y un teléfono que sólo servía para adornar, debido a que había intentado usarlo varias veces en vano.

—Siento que me falta algo...

Definitivamente sí... era algo que siempre llevaba encima, no era mi pañuelo... pero entonces, ¿Qué era?

En ese momento tocaron la puerta.

Abrí de inmediato y me encontré con Elliot y Natalie.

—¿Esto no será... —pronunció Natalie.

—Tuyo? —terminó la frase Elliot.

La reconocí de inmediato, ¡Era mi mochila!

—¡Gracias! —la tomé.

—Estaba en la orilla de la playa —dijo Natalie.

—Y tiene escrito "Chelsea" entonces... ¿No será ese tu nombre?

Mentalicé... sentí mucho alivio al saber que mi nombre no era "Gregoria" o algo por el estilo.

—¡Sí! ¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado? —llevé mi dedo índice a mis labios pensativa, los dos muchachos rieron debido a mi expresión.

—De acuerdo, entonces, nos vemos, Chelsea —se despidió Natalie sonriendo.

Cerré la puerta, solté un suspiro. Lo que venía era duro, y me había encontrado con unas buenas personas que me ayudarían.

*Al día siguiente*

Oí que tocaban la puerta.

—Chelsea... ¿Estás despierta?

Me levanté somnolienta y abrí.

—Llegaron unos vendedores, les gustaría hablar contigo, así que vamos a reunirnos todos en nuestra casa.

Y así fue, nos reunimos para planificar lo que debíamos hacer, desde ahora en adelante; éramos los encargados del transporte, llevábamos comida y objetos a la caja de envíos, que enviaban a la ciudad y se compraban los productos, así ganaríamos dinero, incluso teníamos la oportunidad de irnos de la isla. Pero ninguno de nosotros quería volver allí.

—Haremos de ésta isla un buen lugar para vivir —explicó Taro.

—¿Cómo es que nos han encontrado? —preguntó Felicia con curiosidad.

—Antes de que la isla quedara abandonada, veníamos aquí de vacaciones, decidimos volver a ver cómo se encontraba. Era un lugar hermoso.

—¿Por qué ha quedado deshabitada? —pregunté.

—No se sabe... la gente dejó de venir, y la isla se fue quedando solitaria.

—Pero, haremos que la vida vuelva a ésta isla —seguía diciendo Taro

Estaba de acuerdo con Taro, en ese entonces, platiqué con Chen, y su hijo, Charlie, él me vendería semillas y una que otras cosas para el desarrollo de la granja.

—Muy bien Chelsea, ahora la pregunta del millón... ¿Cómo llamarás a tu granja? —preguntó Taro.

Todos se quedaron mirándome, yo me quedé pensando un rato en buenos nombres.

—¡Romani! —grité emocionada por la idea.

—¿Romani? —dijeron todos extrañados a la vez.

—Sí... es que... así se llamaba mi madre... —sonreí con algo de tristeza.

—Es un nombre hermoso —comentó Felicia.

—Bien pues, ¡Romani será!

Y desde ese día comenzó todo el arduo trabajo, todo era plantar, regar y cosechar, algunas personas habían llegado a la isla, Julia y Mirabelle vendían animales, y Gannon, construía, el nombre de la isla se hacía escuchar por toda ciudad mineral, y eso incluía a la Gran Urbe.

Pero... un día en específico llegó cierta persona.

—¡Ya voy, ya voy! —exclamé levantándome y abrí la puerta.

Cuando lo vi, de inmediato, me entraron ganas de llorar.

—Ho... Hola... —me sentía algo intimidada, bajé la vista y miré mi aspecto—. ¡AAAH!

Me arreglé rápidamente y volví a salir.

—Soy Vaughn, trabajo como ganadero, desde a hora en adelante traeré animales a la isla junto con Mirabelle y Julia, ellas me dijeron que debía conocerte, bueno... hoy no me tocaba venir, pero de todos modos, sólo quise pasar para decirte hola. Es hora de que me vaya, adiós.

Cuando se fue, cerré la puerta de inmediato.

¿Será posible?

No...

Rei, debía olvidarlo, recordarlo sólo me hacía daño...

—Rei... —volví a suspirar—. ¿Por qué el destino fue tan cruel con nosotros?

*Continuará*

* * *

**Bueno e_e seguiré con ésta historia, me he motivado C: lo sé, parece un poco lento, pero en el segundo capítulo se descubrirán más cosas.**

**Gracias por leer c:**


	3. Chapter 3 La charla

A tory of hapiness

Harvest Moon

Capítulo II: La charla

Hacía un día que ya tenía mi ternerito, le había pedido ayuda a Mirabelle, la cual llamó a Vaughn... cosa que me dio algo de miedo.

—¡No, lo estás haciendo mal! —dijo a regañadientes.

Me alejé de inmediato, ocultándome detrás de una pila de forraje que había dentro del establo.

—Acércate —dijo casi bufando.

—N-No... puedo observar desde aquí.

—Si quieres aprender... al menos debes estar cerca del que te va a enseñar —comentó suspirando.

No tenía excusa alguna, así que me acerqué y dejé que me enseñara.

—Cuidar animales no es tarea sencilla, pero tampoco es nada del otro mundo. Aliméntalos todos los días para que no se enfermen, a las vacas, acáricialas con un cepillo de cerdas suaves y...

No le estaba escuchando nada, puesto a que estaba acariciando a la vaca con las manos, lo cual parecía gustarle.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!

—La acaricio ¡Mira, le gusta!

—¿Vas a dejar que te enseñe sí o no? —preguntó indiferente.

—S-Sí...

—Entonces... agarra esa pala y toma algo de forraje de la bolsa —le hice caso al instante—. Muy bien, ahora, llena el comedero.

Pero entonces regué el forraje por todo el piso.

—¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! —gritó—. ¡Es en el comedero, tonta!

Me di la vuelta para verle la cara y por accidente le golpeé con la pala.

—¡Vaughn, lo siento! ¡¿Estás bien?! —pregunté alarmada.

—Duele... —dijo simplemente.

Lo llevé a mi casa, tomé un pañuelo y le puse hielo adentro.

—Lo siento... —me disculpé.

Él no dijo nada.

—¡Lo siento! ¡¿De acuerdo?! ¡Me parece muy aburrido tener que poner toda esa cosa verde en ese comedero! ¿Qué acaso las vacas no son libres? ¡Deberían comer donde quieran!

—Me has pegado con la pala...

—Exagerado, ni que te hubiese pegado tan fuerte.

—Espera... ¡¿Lo hiciste a propósito?!

—Hmm... es... posible...

Él hizo una rabieta, parecía que quería matarme. Reí y le confesé que sólo estaba bromeando, por lo que se tranquilizó, le ofrecí un té y charlé un poco con él, no es nada fácil sacar un tema de conversación.

—Entonces... ¿Cuál es tu verdura favorita?

—Odio las verduras.

—Y ehm... ¿Qué ha pasado en la ciudad?

—Nada.

—Oh... ¿Y... Tienes familia?

Hubo unos segundos de silencio, me miró y respondió.

—Me abandonaron cuando era pequeño —respondió simplemente.

Me entristecí un poco, me había pasado lo mismo, también había perdido a mi única familia, o algo así, sólo que me la habían arrebatado.

—Vaya... me pasó lo mismo —dije.

—Ya veo... —se levantó y miró hacia la ventana—. Está lloviendo.

—Oh, entonces... deberías quedarte un poco más —lo miré con cara diábolica, haciendo que se pusiera nervioso.

—N-No, está bien, yo estaré bien —dijo con nervios.

—Puedes pillar un resfriado, y más en ese estado, quédate hasta que la lluvia cese.

—Ya que insistes... —Soltó un suspiro y se sentó en el sofá.

—Te pareces mucho a alguien... —sonreí.

—¿Sí? ¿A quién? —preguntó mirando al techo.

—Bueno... a un amigo...

—¿Y? —dijo con curiosidad.

—Era mi mejor amigo, no sólo te pareces a él en la personalidad, sino también en el físico.

—Ya veo... ¿Y qué pasó con él?

—Bueno... un día él me contó que debía irse con sus nuevos padres adoptivos, tenía que irse a vivir a América, le seguí hasta el aeropuerto, había llegado muy tarde, pero eso no es todo... —hice una pausa, recordando—. Rei murió... su vuelo se estrelló.

La reacción que vi en su rostro me sorprendió, ¿Estaba sorprendido?

—Me deprimí mucho... me quedé sola durante años hasta que llegué a ésta isla —Solté algunas lágrimas.

—Lo siento... —se sentó a mi lado.

No sabía qué hacer, si llorar delante de él, decirle que se fuera para que no me viera llorar o simplemente tratar de no llorar.

Pero no pude... la tristeza me ganó y me recosté en su hombro, el chico se sorprendió, yo también me había sorprendido, ya que no lo conocía mucho, pero... estar a su lado... era como estar con Rei.

Él acaricio mi cabeza y se quedó a mi lado hasta que la lluvia cesó.

* * *

**Hola C: bueno, sí, el cap. es bastante corto, pero iré trabajando más para que el 3 sea más largo y mejor.**

**No os preocupéis si me retraso, si me tardo son los exámenes de lapso xD**


End file.
